darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Brutal green dragon/Strategies
Brutal green dragons attack with melee, magic and dragonfire. If you choose to use ranged or magic, you don't have to deal with the melee attacks because the dragon will never move towards you. The fight can still be difficult however, because the dragon's magic attack is far more accurate than those of mithril dragons. Protection from the dragon's breath is always necessary when fighting these dragons, since they can attack with dragonfire from long range. To that end, you should use an anti-dragon shield, antifire potions/mixes, or a dragonfire shield. Familiars will significantly extend the number of kills per trip, the most popular being the Bunyip and the Unicorn stallion for their ability to heal a player's life points. The elemental titans are a step up from the Bunyip and the Unicorn stallion with its active scroll ability boosting the summoner's defence and life points. A Beast of Burden can be used to carry extra supplies, which will also result in more kills per trip, and can help retain more drops (mostly green dragonhide and dragon bones). A Summoning level of at least 52 is recommended, so you can bring a Spirit Terrorbird. If you have a higher level, use better familiars. Ranged Like all chromatic dragons, brutal green dragons are weak against ranged attacks. Brutal Green Dragons are specially weak against arrows, this means that bolts does not deal as much damage as arrows will. These dragons can be effectively fought using a rune crossbow with ruby bolts (e) and Diamond bolts (e), or dragonbane bolts. Use the ruby bolts to deal lots of damage in the beginning. Ruby should only be used however while the target is above half health, below half and the special effect will start to take away smaller portions that could be hit without the enchanted effect, so switch to diamond bolts for the remainder of the fight. The Protect from Magic or, better, the Deflect Magic prayer coupled with your dragonfire protection will negate most damage. The Sap Mage prayer (or Leech Magic), lowering the dragon's defence and magic, is also helpful, as is the Eagle Eye prayer (or even Rigour). Recommended stats *75 *60 *75 *60 Melee Attacking these dragons with melee is difficult, since you'll be facing melee, magic and dragonfire attacks. Bring good melee armour and pray against the dragon's magic attacks. The Sap Warrior prayer will weaken the dragon's melee attacks and defence. The Leech Curses will drain the dragon's stats as well as boosting your own. Since the dragon is weak to stab attacks, you could use a Zamorakian spear. You will need to use super antifire potions since you can't wield a shield that way. If you wield a dragonfire shield, use a chaotic rapier, brackish blade, or Korasi's sword as these weapons are fast, one-handed, and offer great stab bonuses. Using an abyssal whip may also be feasible at higher Attack levels. You can also use Verac's flail (combined with the rest of Verac's set) on the stab setting, so you can sometimes hit through the dragon's defences (however, this will also require use of super antifires as the flail will not allow you to carry anything in the shield slot). Recommended stats *80 *80 *80 *80 *60 *52 Magic When using magic, however, you'll be forced to wear armour that has weaker defence stats that when using ranged or melee, so it may be helpful to use the Piety or Turmoil prayer. This will require a high prayer level. Again, the Sap Mage or Leech Magic prayers work well here, and on the standard prayerbook, so do Mystic Might and Augury. Recommended stats *80 *60 *75 *60 The Raptor Every now and then, The Raptor will show up at the Brutal Green Dragons, and begin wandering around attacking them. This can be useful for speeding up kills, as he can hit extremely hard - up to 10,000 per hit. So long as you hit the dragon at least once, you will get the drop for that kill. Consequently, it can be useful to follow him around as he attacks the dragons (effectively using him as a damage increase), or simply fire one shot at whatever dragon he is fighting before returning to your own. He seems to appear 2-3 times per hour, and will continue fighting for upwards of five minutes. Making good use of The Raptor can increase the rate of gp per hour substantially. Category:Strategies